


Fix youⅡ

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 云梯队loki, 医疗队sif, 同居是结婚的伊始, 同居是麻烦的开端, 救援队thor, 芝加哥烈焰AU, 警探fandral
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 本文为Fix you的番外篇，不会太长
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“请立刻派遣危险物品处理小组前往事故地点！”队长莱弗利拦住身后想要再次冲进火场的云梯队员们，咬牙再一次打开对讲机：“Thor！Loki！报告你们的位置！”

**-两小时前-**

奥莉莎一个人去中心医院完成了药品补充，前天出任务救下的男孩已经离开了重症监护室，不巧探视时间已过，所以她只好将礼物放在窗口，准备离开的时候碰到了刚好走进这条走廊的Fandral。  
“嘿！”奥莉莎远远挥手。  
“嗨！工作？”Fandral看了看她身后，打算问Sif怎么不在这。  
“啊不、不是，”奥莉莎耸肩，“只是来补充药品，Sif在消防队。”  
“嗯。”Fandral舔了下嘴唇，他和奥莉莎上一次（也是唯一一次）对话来自于五个月前，圣乔治医院慈善长跑的那天，他将嫌疑人丢进警车，在拉开副驾驶门的时候手机响了，他打开，是奥莉莎发来的一张模糊的照片，显然是在拍摄时过于激动，在看清照片内容后Fandral深深表示理解。Fandral的食指抠了一下口袋里的手机，有点犹豫是该跟奥莉莎说他来医院也是工作，还是直接问问对方想不想去尝尝金姆大厦上新开的餐厅或者是买几个汉堡去中心公园的喷泉旁边吃。  
“呃我想我要先赶回消防站了，Sif发来很奇怪的短信，‘块挥来！’，这是什么意思...噢！快回来！”奥莉莎理了一下胸前的对讲机带，然后说：“再联络？”  
“再联络，或者就今天晚上？”  
“好。”奥莉莎愣了一下后笑起来，跑出去几步又回头招手。

Sif打了一下艾利克斯的手背，说剩下起司土豆泥要留给奥莉莎，为了感谢对方帮她找到了新公寓。  
Thor拿着早报坐到公共客厅沙发上，而Loki一反常态，从厨房拿了块凉披萨就打算推门离开。  
“副队，我们正在商量庆祝奥莉莎的生日，来提点建议！”  
“不了。”Loki恹恹回应。  
“哈！看来有人昨天没睡好啊。”Sif撑在流理台上，“我想坐在沙发上的某个人知道点什么。”  
Thor有些不自然的抬起嘴角，打算说点什么打发过去，但他抬头正对上Loki讥讽的视线，便索性把报纸丢到一边，说：“也许在有人在错误的时间坚持洗澡”  
“哈，”Loki收手，休息室的门重新合上轻轻摆荡，“我倒觉得有人该看清楚自己的能力，并肯放下廉价的自尊心找专业人士请求帮助！而不是毁掉别人可怜的睡眠后也修不好那些傻逼水管！”  
“如果不是有人坚持在我修水管之前就要洗澡的话，可能我可怜的卫生间不会被淹的那么彻底。”  
“如果有人早点告诉我他的自尊心比傻逼卫生间重要就好了，顺便，贴在墙上的维修电话是为了挡住那些没刮好的墙面吗？”  
“Loki，这句话可是非常伤人。”Thor站起来。  
“避免你不清楚，我一向如此。”Loki推门离开。

奥莉莎赶回消防站的时候先去了休息室，她上个班把飞行棋落在床上了，折叠地图的时候看到Loki怒气冲冲的进来。  
“嗨，副队。”  
回答是Loki重重甩上了副队休息室的门。

***67号云梯车，60号抢险车，15号医疗车，建筑火灾，1285街右侧小巷进入。***

“Loki怎么了？”医疗车上，奥莉莎问Sif。  
“你应该问，Loki和Thor怎么了。”Sif看了眼前面的抢险车车尾。  
“我还以为Thor是绝对忠犬的类型呢。”奥莉莎撇嘴。  
“你会惊讶于人们在大事上的让步和琐事上的坚持。”Sif看到前方浓烟，“到了，但是...操，他们根本进不去这个巷子。”着火建筑外有一条约二十米的小巷，Sif看到救援队和云梯队队员已经纷纷下车向里面跑去，对讲机里传来莱弗利的指示，他们只有五分钟的救援时间。

由于云梯车无法进入，Loki只能指挥队员搬来所有梯子解救二楼和三楼窗口边呼救的伤者，另一边Thor已经带领两名队员冲进火场。  
“艾利克斯！连接最近的消防栓！”Loki戴上面罩，“盖曼跟我进去搜索一楼！”  
“消防队！大声呼救！”Loki挨个破门，地表温度正急速升高。盖曼搜寻西侧走廊，大约二十秒后报告他找到了女性伤者，对讲机中莱弗利缩短了一分钟救援时间，火势发展恶劣已经超出他的预测。  
“两分钟！”莱弗利看着屋顶浓烟变黑，在他语落当下爆炸声响起，火焰抱团向天空蹿高，“立刻撤离！所有队员立刻撤离！”

此时Loki已经搜寻完一楼最后一间房间，盖曼说已经将伤者安全带离火场。  
“Odinson！报告你的情况！”莱弗利抓紧对讲机，“Thor！回答我！”  
“操...刚才的爆炸使二楼地板坍塌，我现在、悬在二楼与一楼之间，这里结构极不稳定...”  
“我在楼梯旁边，现在前往二楼。”Loki冷静判断情势，楼梯间勉强还能通过，但没可能让他们一会通过楼梯下来，Loki快速奔跑，根据Thor的救命器确定对方的位置，他打开对讲机：“云梯队员！在二楼西侧窗户搭梯！我们无法原路返回！”接着他大喊：“Thor！”  
“我在这！”Thor看到Loki从火中跑来，他半个身体悬挂在坍塌的一楼地板边，他知道房间内就要再一次发生闪燃。  
Loki用力拉扯Thor，地板在这时发生第二次坍塌，但幸好在半秒前Loki拉着Thor重回地面，莱弗利再一次询问情况，Loki刚想报告但身后通往西侧窗户的走道已经完全被烈焰吞没，Loki看向四周，已经没有能够通过的地方。

“这里是67号云梯车，请立刻派遣危险物品处理小组前往事故地点！”队长莱弗利拦住身后想要再次冲进火场的云梯队员们，咬牙再一次打开对讲机：“Thor！Loki！报告你们的位置！”  
“我们被困住了，无法抵达西侧窗户。”Thor拉着Loki躲往火势稍小的地方。  
“是否还有其他路线？”莱弗利追问。  
“没有了。”Loki推到燃烧一半的书柜挡在他们面前。“但我们现在找到了掩体。”

莱弗利沉默几秒，他必须下定决心，他要救他最好的两名队员，同样也可能害死他们。  
“开始灭火。”  
“那会把他们烤熟在里面的，队长！”艾利克斯抱着消防水管。  
“灭火！”莱弗利大喊，他没有别的方法，但他相信Loki，如果Loki说他们找好了掩体，那么就有一半的机会。“躲好了，Loki，Thor。”

Loki和Thor立刻趴下，书柜挡在他们面前，与房间夹角形成三角区域。  
“如果知道那可能是我们吵的最后一架...”地板已经滚烫如烧红的铁片，即使氧气瓶内剩余大半也仍然令Loki呼吸不畅。  
“你会不...”  
“我会再骂狠一点。”  
“拜托。”Thor看着房顶翻卷的暗红色火浪，被火焰吞没后的水形成的水汽正大肆提升空间内高温，但他觉得他能坚持。  
Loki已经不想再开口，高温令他不得不储存全部力量保持清醒，大约又过了几分钟，他觉得周围安静不少，取而代之的是一声声呼喊，他和Thor身上的救命器持续鸣叫，Thor挣扎着站起来，Loki借着对方伸来的手也站起来。  
“我们找到他们了！”盖曼和亨特兴奋大喊，之后连忙跑来搀扶两个幸运儿。  
“如果这次还有桑拿比赛，我宣布提前给你们冠军。”亨特大笑。

奥莉莎和Sif早已待命，万幸Loki和Thor身上只有一些不算大问题的小伤。  
“但你们必须每天更换纱布，不管是自己换还是互相换，总之，必须换！”  
“我要把你的飞行棋烧了，甜心。”Loki语气平和的对奥莉莎说。


	2. Chapter 2

仓库火灾事故受伤人员多达十五人，其中三人重伤仍在抢救。为此，消防总局不得不派出公关人员给围追堵截在107号消防站外的记者们一些可透露情况，并力证各路阴谋论说法实属无稽之谈。

“……纵火调查办公室已经针对此次事件组织专门的调查团队，在结果出来之前，请大家务必不要传播，轻信谣言！”局长韦德躲过一记时报记者的长话筒，在长枪短炮制造的闪光灯中间艰难保持代表芝加哥消防的正义形象。

“Odinson副队，针对此次事件你有什么猜测？”  
“作为深入火场的消防员，你是否察觉人为纵火的痕迹？”  
“可以请你就目前状况说些自己的想法吗？”

在确信从韦德嘴里得不到什么之后，所有记者立刻将话筒向右调转面对没做什么发言准备的Thor，其实今天这场采访并不需要他的出场，但鉴于队长莱弗利去了消防总局，所能担当门面的重任就落在了局里两个副队身上，又因为Loki向来极少接受这样的采访，所以这苦差也就落到了他一个人身上。

“可怜的副队。”奥莉莎靠在卷闸门旁边，“他就像被鬣狗围攻的狮子。”  
“EW……别这么说。”埃里克斯撇下嘴角，有点后悔上个轮班没有阻止她们看动物世界。  
“这场火灾真的很严重，你记得吉米吗？希德把他从二楼抱下来的时候几乎没有呼吸了。”奥莉莎叹息，又探出一点脑袋看向远处围成一团的记者。“我在医院的朋友告诉我吉米仍然没有脱离危险。”  
“伤者们都不太清楚火是怎么着起来的，只说火势发展很快。”埃里克斯回头望了一眼气氛低靡的客厅，说：“纵火办那里说有进展就会通知我们……副队？”埃里克斯听到身后有脚步，转身看到Loki拿着咖啡慢悠悠走过来。  
“氧气罐补给做了吗？”  
“做了。”埃里克斯向左退了半步，“如果您想看看Odinson那边的进展的话。”  
“他大概能应付的不错。”Loki呷了一口咖啡，对消防站外的喧闹兴趣不大，他刚和莱弗利通过电话，纵火办给出的初步结论和他猜测的差不多，是电路老化加上仓库纸张等易燃物形成的火灾，责任基本都在工厂负责人和线路检查部门头上。Loki向Thor那里看了一眼，层叠人群中只能露出一个金色脑袋，正忙着躲避层叠推挤到他面前的话筒，Loki看了眼挂在门上的表。还有两小时下班。

奥莉莎低头回复范达尔的短信，他们最后决定去警局附近一家露天餐厅吃法餐，范达尔刚从审讯室出来，费了点力气撬开了一个黑帮成员的嘴，他现在心情不错。  
“约会？”Loki一针见血。  
“不要窥探别人的隐私。”奥莉莎把手机屏幕压在胸口。  
“这话出自拿别人私生活打赌的女人。”Loki懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，他想他也许可以在回到家的时候叫维修工把水管修好。  
“你该替他分担一点闪光灯，看看，他们巴不得把他所有贴着纱布的地方都拍一遍，好把新闻配图渲染更惨烈一些。”奥莉莎向Thor抛去同情的目光，转身发现Loki已经离开了。“你要去哪？”  
而Loki连手都懒得挥。

Thor并不知道采访持续了多久，也根本没有精力分散注意力给身后的车库，理所应当的，当他疲惫不堪的结束所有能够接受且回应的采访之后，发现Loki已经下班回家时他感到无比沮丧，堪比上个月他错过了球赛转播，不，比之更甚。  
奥莉莎看到Thor垂头丧气的从Loki的休息室走出来，有点为难是不是该劝他别那么伤心，说点譬如：嘿！你该去放松一下，今天发生的都够大家受得了。或者是：你们需要上床。

在Thor离开消防站前，中心医院传来消息，有两名幸存者不治身亡，队员之间气氛凝重。Thor听到之后就熄灭引擎，他坐在驾驶座，眼前是正在燃烧的天际线，他能看到云被缓慢吹动，由此构建出奇形怪状，他叹息，为任何人也为今天所有事，身为消防员，受职业所影响，他们必须学会不去自责，但绕是如此，在这一秒，他还是会想，如果他的动作再快些…………  
他在颤抖，因为那些不断涌入脑海的想法，也因为几小时前他在生死线徘徊的瞬间，地板塌陷的瞬间，被火焰包围的瞬间，悬空的双腿甚至就要被火焰吞噬，那时他好像能听到大火贪婪的吼叫，他怕。  
没人不怕。  
火光蔓延四周，氧气在消耗，他呼出的雾气很快消失又蒙上新的一层，周围是房梁地板家具合奏的爆裂交响，他用尽全力抓住岌岌可危的地板边缘，同时用尽全力去看Loki会来的方向。

就像现在，如同希望在火焰中看到那双防火靴，他希望此刻能看到Loki，他会道歉，说水管的问题是他的错，然后说谢谢，谢谢你今天救了我，最后说我爱你，因为救我你拼上了你的命。

Thor拿出手机，此刻傍晚已经逝去，天幕渐黑，他拨通Loki的电话，回答他的是语音信箱。

“Loki。”他说，之后是长久的沉默。“回电话给我。”

Thor重新发动引擎，不得不驶入下班高峰的车流中，他打开电台，几个频段都在播报今天的事故或者是当前拥堵状况，他转到了一个音乐频道，播放的是他很久以前听过的歌，歌手的名字记不太清，但是在搜索框打出名就会跟着自动关联出姓氏的名人。车内音响很低，所以能听到车外断断续续的烦躁的喇叭声，所幸拥堵状况不算严重，十几分钟后渐渐恢复正常行驶，他半小时后，家里没有人。

打开玄关的灯，放下背包，看一眼冰箱，然后坐到沙发上。Thor再一次拨通了Loki的电话，回答他的依然是有礼冰冷的机械女音。Thor走去卫生间，将早前Sif贴好的医用胶布撕下来，打开壁柜拿出常备的烫伤乳膏抹上去。镜子里，几乎所有洗漱用具都不知不觉变成了双份，电动牙刷和普通牙刷，灰色毛巾和绿色毛巾，万用沐浴液和很多瓶子，他喜欢这些变化，也喜欢自己没注意到这些变化，就好像洗漱架旁空旷的地方和他的身边一直都有Loki的位置。Thor看着镜子里的自己，他和Loki是那么那么的不同，似乎所有的点都在冲撞碰撞，就当下而言，他们就是感性与理性，Loki从不会追究过去的自己是否还能做的更好，他从不‘如果’。他们是如此，如此的不同。

十一点，Loki的手机还是打不通，Thor开始担心对方是否遇到了什么麻烦，他抓起手机就出门，意识到还穿着拖鞋的时候已经坐上了电梯，等他跑到公寓门口的时候，Loki刚好走过最后一个转弯进入他的视野，Thor跑过去。

“你去了哪？”Thor抱住Loki。  
对Loki来说，Thor就是一团巨大的热量，夏天的夜晚本来已经够受的了，他扭扭肩膀，挣脱了一些回答：“买点东西。”之后他意识到了什么，所以补充：“手机没电了。”  
“抱歉。”Thor说。  
“什么？”  
“水管的事。”Thor坚持不松手。  
“哈哈，好吧。”Loki轻松笑起来，也许今天也不是特别糟。  
“还有谢谢你。”  
“行吧，我收下。”Loki用下巴点了点Thor的肩膀。  
“还有，”Thor继续说。  
“不要‘还有’！”Loki有点没耐心的打断他，他太热了，为了买那个东西他在炎炎夏日跑到了别的区，现在他只想回家。  
“我爱你。”Thor松开拥抱，Loki却停在那里。  
“为了什么？”Loki看起来真的有些疑惑。  
为你今天拼上性命。起码先前Thor是这么想的，但现在，他说：“没有理由。”  
“那好吧。”Loki没意识到自己是多么的紧张，他几乎僵硬成一块笨重的石头，他提起步子向家走，身旁Thor终于注意到了他提的东西。  
“这家店很远。”Thor笑起来。  
“嗯。”  
“开车都要一个小时。”  
“嗯。”Loki走进电梯。  
“你买了巧克力味道的。”  
“嗯。”他们走出电梯。  
“你也爱我。”  
Loki这次没有回答，虽然答案是那么显而易见，他下班，匆匆忙忙跑到了另一个区，他不需要吃这家蛋糕抚慰心情，但有人需要，因为那个人今天一定会自责一定会伤痛，因为可恶的英雄主义会让那个人总不自觉把错误归结到自己身上。他讨厌看到这一幕，他可以看那个人粗鲁的喝一扎啤酒，但不可以不想看那个人难过。所以，‘你也爱我’？是的，是的，我也爱你。

他们一同回家。


End file.
